


Restless

by ziamgaylinson



Series: 10 Days of Ziam [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Restless, prompt, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamgaylinson/pseuds/ziamgaylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to apologize and tell Liam how sorry he is and how much he loves him. He wants Liam sitting beside him on the couch cuddling him as they watch reruns of Big Bang Theory. He misses Liam waking him up in the middle of the night with his loud snoring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> I blame school on my skipping. I'm just so exhausted lately and idk what to do about that. This may be good this may be bad. 
> 
> Enjoy!

One ring. Two rings. Three-- voicemail.

 

_"You've reached Liam Payne. Soooo sorry I can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message after the beep I'll try and get back as soon as possible. I promise."_

 

Zayn hangs up before the beep and sighs. He feels conflicted. On one hand, the phone actually rang this time and didn't go straight to voicemail. On the other hand the phone only rang twice, which means someone (Liam)saw it and sent his call to voicemail.

 

He just wishes Liam would answer the phone. 

 

He wants to apologize and tell Liam how sorry he is and how much he loves him. He wants Liam sitting beside him on the couch cuddling him as they watch reruns of Big Bang Theory. He misses Liam waking him up in the middle of the night with his loud snoring.

 

Zayn doesn't want to get up one more morning and find an empty bed. And even when the bed is empty he doesn't want to wake up to a silent flat. One where Liam's shower singing doesn't wake him up and the bathroom doesn't smell like Liam's citrus scented shampoo.

 

The only reason Liam isn't here with him now is because they got in a really stupid fight. Zayn said things he didn't mean and it really hit home. As soon as the words were out there, he couldn't take them back. No matter how much he wishes he could.

 

Louis has called about seven times. Niall, eight. And Harry, three. Each call some lame attempt to get Liam to talk to Zayn. Zayn wants to talk to him too, he's called Liam at least seventeen times. And that's only in the last twenty-four hours.

 

This whole thing has cost Zayn a lot of sleep. He's so used to falling asleep with Liam's arms around him that his absence has literally made it impossible for Zayn. Most of the night he lays in bed staring at the ceiling. Or as much of it as he can in a pitch black room. 

 

He doesn't cry (he's done enough of that already). He doesn't leave the house. He's called in sick for work for the last three days. He barely eats, let alone get out of bed. Why should he? 

 

Liam is the single most important thing in his life (besides his family, friends, and food, but Liam is at the top of that list), and right now he's not here. Zayn doesn't feel the same without Liam. Nothing is the same without Liam.

 

\-- 

 

It's about the seventh day when Louis comes barging into the practically empty flat and into Zayn's room. He's two steps in before he steps right back out.

 

"Bloody hell, Zayn! What died?" He asks, holding his nose.

 

Zayn doesn't flinch, or move to take the blanket off of himself. "My heart." He mutters.

 

He doesn't wait long before Louis is pulling him out of the bed and shoving him into the shower. As the steaming water pours down Zayn's back, he can't help but stand there and wonder what Louis is up to. But he doesn't really care, as long as it gets Liam back.

 

When Zayn's done with his shower, he finds Louis has layed out his clothes. He dresses himself, brushes his teeth (because according to Louis it smells like a rotten fish) and Louis does his hair, then they're in the car.

 

In the car Louis complains about Liam and Zayn. This isn't the first time they've done the fight, sas split, and emotional heart-to-heart. It is the longest time, though.

 

Once at Louis' flat where Liam must be staying, Louis pushes Zayn up the stairs and through the front door, locking it behind him. From the other side Louis says, "Neither of you are leaving until you make up. Fuck on my kitchen table if you have to, just make up already!"

 

Zayn takes a few steps in, Liam's voice drifts through the short hallway, "Louis, that you?"

 

A door opens and Liam steps out. Zayn doesn't know what to think. Liam looks gorgeous, as always, but his features are gaunt, pale, and there are dark circles under his eyes. Like a reflection of Zayn himself.

 

He wants to run and jump into Liam's arms. He wants to hold onto Liam and never let him go. But Liam would probably stand there and reject him. And it's kind of cheesy.

 

So instead he walks to Liam slowly. Liam doesn't move, he watches Zayn. When they're a foot apart and Zayn can gaze into Liam's tired eyes, he reaches up to caress Liam's cheek in his hand. Liam doesn't flinch, doesn't blink.

 

"I'm sorry." He says, just above a whisper. "I'm sorry Liam. I love you so much."

 

Liam's eyes soften as he pulls Zayn in for a kiss. "I'd say let's never fight again, but we both know it's useless." He kisses Zayn once more.

 

"I love you, too."

_**\--** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ending was mehhh but I hope you liked it at least


End file.
